Immortal Blood
by AnimeSweetHeart7
Summary: inyyh crossover. Sango lives with Kagome now in her time, what happened to make them move there forever? Kagome has gone through various changes an is now a demon slayer with her sister figure Sango...chap 9 up!
1. Prologue

1

**Immortal Blood **

Havoc an chaos ran through the people on the streets that one November night, as they were not used to seeing what was before them. A man, looking around the age of 20 was walking through the streets downtown, but his appearance was what frightened the inhabitants of Tokyo the most. His eyes were of an unorthodox color, the color that should only be seen if there was a vast amount of blood shed.

His body was incredibly inhuman and god like, the perfection was odd. His charcoal black hair fell to about his shoulders, with the few tufts of hair in the front being a red color. Tall, soft black ears were planted on the top of his head, the tips being red. His outfit was very attractive though; the burgundy fighting style jacket hung unbuttoned around him showing off his extremely toned and muscular chest, and the baggy black cargo pants with various straps and chains hung here and there that he wore sat low down on his lithe waist.

Another odd thing that came about was the four tails that swung gracefully behind him; some type of fox or wolf breed, the shiny black fur so soft looking, only fur being black until the tips which were red as the tips of his canine ears. The sharp dagger like claws protruding from his masculine fingertips. His ears flattened as one obnoxious women screamed; "Run!! It's a demon!!" also starting the mass amount of panic, causing the people to run around trying to escape the horrid beast, even though he wasn't causing any destruction....yet.


	2. The Hunt Begins

1**Immortal Blood **

Kagome and Sango were nonchalantly making their ways back from a day of shopping at the mall when they were rudely bumped into by a screaming woman. They exchanged knowing glances about what they were about to find in the streets up ahead. The two teens ran into an alley, stripping away their normal clothing to reveal their demon exterminating outfits.

Sango's was no longer the color it was when they were in feudal Japan with Mikroku and Inuyasha, but now the amour was a light yellow color which replaced the previous pink. Sango had taught Kagome the ways of the demon slayer and made her weapons and an outfit to match her own. Kagome's amour was of a dark blue color, and she had her own slaying weapons, such as her katana, which Sango had made specially for her with a sapphire jewel on the handle. She also had her bow and arrows still.

Kagome had become an expert in miko magic for Midoriko had trained her in her dreams several nights in a row. Kagome now could command the elements, had massive miko power, and was as fast as any A-S class demon. Sango had also become very skilled in her demon slaying techniques. She has grown a lot stronger and faster, but still didnt compare to Kagomes intense speed. The 2 girls ran out of the alley way, leaving their shopping bags to go stop the havoc and to ensure the demise of this demon.

Yusuke was enjoying his date with Keiko when the over happy, pill popping dainty showed up to distrupt his date and therefore ruin his day. Koenma had another mission for them. Botan had assembled the whole team, Yusuke who was fuming because Keiko told him that the next time he had to bail on their dates she was going to dump him. Kurama seemed content but looked oddly bored. Hiei stood against the wall with his usual; "Piss me off and I will torment your entire being until I get bored and decide to cut each of your limbs off one at a time" scowl played out upon his lips. Kuwabara just sat in a chair with a stupid look on his face and Yusuke guessed he was day dreaming about kitties or Yukina.

The toddler stood atop his desk with his over sized projector screen propped against the wall behind him. "Ok Rekai, we have been informed that there is a riot downtown. An S- class demon has been located as the cause of the rucus. This started about an hour ago so you should all get down there before people from the Nengenkai get hurt." ordered Koenma commanding Botan to open a direct portal to the sight of their mission.

I was hoping for at least 5-10 reviews for this chap, but hey...its new. R&R!!!


	3. Meeting One Another

1**Immortal Blood **

Kagome and Sango entered the sight of the panic and were surprised to see that the demon that was causing so much insanity wasn't destroying anything, just walking down the street. They hesitated before attacking; Kagome leapt off towards the demon as Sango reached for her Boomerang Bone and with one flick of her arm, thrust the slaying weapon at the demon. The demon's canine ear twitched an his head cocked back to see the swirling weapon approaching him. He side stepped slowly, letting a slight grin play upon his lips and easily avoided Sango's attempt to slay him. "Damn!" cursed Sango grabbing her returning weapon, noticing that Kagome had reached her destination; behind the unsuspecting demon.

The Rekai stepped out of the portal that Botan had been ordered to create. "Eheheh...well see you later boys!" spoke the dainty nervously and disappeared with a "poof". "Some help she was." blurted Yusuke, who was extremely pissed. "Lets take care of this, I need to kick some ass!" shouted Yusuke running towards the fight, his comrades following behind him. All four boys stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Two ningens were fighting the S class demon that had Koenma so spazzed-out.

They were both wearing skin tight outfits which were black, one with pale yellow armor and the other with dark blue. The girl with yellow armor grabbed her returning weapon, which caused her to slide back a few feet from the intensity of her throw. "Go Kagome!" yelled Sango as the girl with blue armor circled around the back of the demon, who knew she was there. "Die demon!" screamed Kagome lunging at him with her intense speed, but he just moved matching the intensity of her own speed.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood there wide eyed as they watched the scene unfold; the human girl attacked the S class demon with such speed that it was hard for even Hiei to keep up with. "Oh screw this, Im going in!" yelled Yusuke powering up for an attack; "Spirit Gun!" was all that was heard as a massive amount of spirit energy was sent at the demon. "Kagome, watch out!!" screamed Sango, who saw the energy blast meant for the demon go straight for Kagome. She ran over as she saw the cloud of smoke and dirt from impact.

"Kagome, Kagome!! Where are you! Kagome?" frantically asked Sango who saw the four boys run over to her. "Why did you do that?! Who are you?!" asked Sango angrily, being worried about the safety of her best friend and sister figure. "Humans only get in the way, it's the girls fault for not moving out of the way of that blast" replied Hiei ignorantly. Sango just stared at him slack jawed. "How could you.." She stopped mid sentence as she turned around to identify the cause of a second explosion, only to discover that it was Kagome's doing, and she looked very angry. "What the hell?!" screamed Kagome walking over to the group of teens, her fists engulfed in flames. The Rekai stared at her like she had 3 heads. Kuwabara made a small screeching noise as the girl approached them, knowing that this was going to get ugly, especially when there is an angry female involved. Even worse, she was extremely strong.

I'd like to thank Liz, Amaya Tenka, Atsume, Ryan Olphie, Ptbear, and Korokochan16 for reviewing. -glomps- Im glad you all like the story so far, but I was wondering how I should make the pairings. Everyone should vote about which pairings they want; kag/hiei, kag/yus, kag/kur, inu/kag, sango/hiei, sango/kur, sango/yus, sango/mir. So post R&R!!!


	4. Author Note current pairing votes

1

Hey everyone. I'd like to thank the following ppl for reviewing; Liz, Atsume, Ryan Olphie, ptbear, Korokochan16(you reviewed twice!)amaya tenka(who also reviewed twice!) Emidra, bee bee, Kura-Kun'slovr, DragonPrincess89, Dark Inu Fan, Lunarwolf, and wintersbloodtear.

The current votes are as following;

-kag/yus; 1

-kag/kur; 3

-kag/hiei; 3

-kag/inu; 0

-sango/hiei; 1

-sango/mir; 0

-sango/yus; 1

-sango/kur ; 2

-inuyasha alone; 1

(ugh) inu/clay pot; 1

Even though one of my favorite pairings is Kagome/Hiei, im still gonna go with what my fans decide...it just might be a bit harder. I love you guys for updating -glomps- Sorry for the short chapters...skool is killing me. Ill try and update b4 Thanksgivin break is over and the chapters will be longer. So keep reviewing everyone.....Ja Ne!


	5. Finding out why

Hey everyone, Im bac and ready to write. Sorry bout the delay, I've had a wee bit of writers block, but now im over it! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed;

PriestessKikyoMarie

jennifer011121

DragonPrincess89

Takowasha

judi,ricki'angel

Lady gina goddess of the wind

wintersbloodtear

Lunarwolf

Dark Inu Fan

DragonPrincess89

Kura-kun's-lovr

korokochan16

bee bee

Emidra

ptbear

Ryan Olphie

Atsume

Amaya Tenka

liz

The results are in for the pairings!!

Kag/yus 3

kag/kur 3

kag/hiei 10 WINNER

kag/inu 2

sango/hiei 1

sango/yus 1

sango/mir 2

sango/kur 4 WINNER

inu alone 1 (sry everyone but inu is gonna b alone n the clay pot is gonna die! Yay! Sry kikyo fans)

(BLEH) inu/clay pot 1

botan/koenma 1 WINNER

kag/kuronue 1

kag/sess 1

Ok, now on to the story!

**Immortal Blood**

Kagome approached the group, her outfit torn in numerous places showing off a bit of skin. The flames around her fists slowly went out as she studied the offending group of boys who in return were studying her. She first laid eyes on the averagely tall boy with slicked back black hair, wearing a green uniform and he had the most gorgeous brown eyes. She guessed him to be the leader, who sadly reminded her so much of Inuyasha with the bad boy attitude.

The boy next to him had the brightest green eyes, wearing a pink uniform and the most oddly colored hair which was a fire red. He was taller than the previous boy and looked wise beyond his years. Kagome sensed a demonic aura from him, a kitsune aura.

The third boy was just plain ugly. Looks like a monkey. Yes, that's it, a tall monkey with orange hair and a sky blue uniform, he was the tallest of the 4. The last boy she looked at was very attractive. He had ruby eyes and black hair with a starburst of white in the front which seemed to defy the lawsgravity. He wore a black tunic(A/N: if you know what the thing Hiei wears is actually called, let me know) with a cape over it and black boots. Heck, his entire outfit was black. There was a strip of fabric across his forehead, mostly hidden by his bangs; he was the shortest of the 4, Kagome also felt a demonic aura from him, fire apparition.

In Kagomes opinion, all of the boys were attractive except for the monkey.Sango ran over to Kagome, latching onto her arm while they waited for explinations from the boys. The red head stepped forward and the 2 girls stepped back.

"Sango, those 2 have demon auras!" whispered Kagome, glancing towards the red head who stepped forward and she short black haired one. "Yeah, I picked that up a few moments ago" replied Sango. The red head approached them again, this time introducing himself and the others. " Im so sorry for the trouble we have caused you, Im suichi, but please call me Kurama. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." Each boy nodded as their name was called except Hiei.

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances and decided that it was safe to introduce themselves. "Sango and Kagome Higuarishi." Introduced Kagome, letting them know that the demon slayer was a sister to her even though she was sure that the demons could sense that she truely wasnt.

Then just out of now where, Kuwabara runs over to the girls and grabs each of their hands and drops to his knee's. "You girls are pretty, will you be my girlfriends?!" "SLAP SLAP!" Kuwabara wobeled back over to Yusuke sporting 2 hand prints on each side of his face. "God, not another Miroku" Sango joked, looking at Kagome she saw her laugh, but her eyes still held that same sad look as they had that one faithful day a few weeks ago.

Flashback

Inuyasha and the group had just finished another battle with Nuraku and his puppets and were headed back to Kaedes village. Kilala had to carry Sango because Kanna's mirror had sent her bomerang bone back at her and it had knocked her unconcious, also leaving her victom to attack which Miroku blocked with his body.

So Sango was pretty beat up and Miroku had a few gashes here and there but overall he was ok. Kagome had gotten some minor cuts and bruises, but Inuyasha was the worst of all, especially with his reckless fighting. He was sporting a large hole through his chest, and had gashes all over his body.

The Tetsusaiga had almost been taken away sending him into demon rage but Kagome retreived it helping Inuyasha to contain his demon blood and defeat Nuraku, which ended up just being another puppet. Kagome treated and healed everyones wounds at Kaedes village and set up their beds in the huts. Inuyasha and Miroku were in one hut so Sango and Kagome could have some privacy, even though shipo stayed with Kagome. Its was getting late and everyone was asleep, or rather, they should have been.

Kagomes POV

Its was pretty late, alomost too dark to see outside but I wandered out of my hut anyways to talk to Inuyasha. I stopped at his hut only to find him missing so I looked around for him and ended up venturing off into the forest. I had been walking through the brush for a while now and I came to a small clearing which a barrier was placed. Ofcourse I just walked right through it.

I kept walking until I heard voices and so I hid behinde a tree, being creful so I wouldnt be seen. I identified the voices as Inuyasha's and Kikyo's, I chringed as I felt the dark energy just radiating off her in waves. "Inuyahsa..." I thought sadly as I listened to their conversation, angry that he had snuck out to meet her. They stood dangerously close to one another and that made my heart begin to crack, but I held my heartache inside and hid my scent and aura. "Kikyo...Ive missed you so much....I miss protecting you and just being with you. I love you Kikyo" Confessed Inuyasha, shattering my heart some more, knowing that I could never replace Kikyo.

He tried to envelope her in a hug but she withdrew, which gave me some hope only to have it taken away when she asked; " What about my reincarnate Inuyasha? What is she to you?" His facial expression changed momentarily and went back to the lustly look. " What about her? She could never replace you, she is weak and a just a copy of the original. She is nothing to me. She cant be, I have you." he replied lovingly as he embraced her planting a tender kiss upon her dead lips, this resulted in passionate kisses all over one anothers bodys. My heart completely shattered with the words her spoke, my heart was in pieces so small that they couldnt be seen.

I pulled my legs to my chest and asked my self 'why' time and time again. I couldnt hold back the tears anymore and the dam broke, tears free falling down my face. " I thought you were my friend, I thought you were always going to be there for me, how could you Inuyasha? I loved you, but your aperantly not worth it. How could you say that? Is that truely what you think about me?" I thought to myself begining to stand in an attemp to escape these horrid images.

How was that everyone? read and review. The flash back isnt over, but I decided to end it there. It will continue next chap. Enjoy!

btw, I DONT OWN YYH OR INU


	6. What really happened

Hey everyone! Get ready for another chapter! I'd like to that the following people for reviewing!

-King Mana

-shangxiang10

-jennifer111021

-Dark Inu Fan

-xXKagomeXx

-Korokochan16

-yusuke's Angel

-ptbear

-wintersbloodtear

-tigermage

ok guys. Lets start it up! Oh, and I don't own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho....but if your selling them let me kno! Lol.

**Immortal Blood**

Flashback still

Kagome's Pov.

I slowly but steadily stood up, and of course, 'CRACK!'. I stepped on a stick. Go figure right? Well of course that bastard Inuyasha with his blasted youkai hearing, turned around and saw me standing there, he saw my tear ridden face and he looked so guilty. "K-Kagome? W-what did you hear?" asked Inuyasha quietly.

I just stared at him, what, did he think I was a fool?! " I can't take this anymore Inuyasha! Your killing me!" As I screamed this at him, I ran towards the village to gather my stuff and go home. For ever. I entered town, my intrusion waking Sango, who in turn enveloped me in a sisterly hug, basically having an idea why I was so upset. "Oh Sango! He was with _her!_ I cant take this anymore, I'm going home....for good" I cried and threw my belongings into my oversized yellow nap sack. "Kagome, let me come with you please!" she begged. "But what about...Miroku? You love him don't you?" I asked, surprised that Sango wanted to leave him and come with me. "Keh. That damn monk doesnt love me. He never will, especially with that cursed hand of his" She joked, even though I knew it hurt her to know that Miroku would never return her love for him.

He was too much of a leech. "Ok Sango. If you truely want to come with me, you can. Get your stuff and Kirara, I'll go find Shippo, I cant leave my poor kit here with _him_" I replied, carefully picking up Shippo's sleeping form and cradling him in my arms. I sighed and hugged Kaede-baba good bye. "I'll miss you Kaede. Ready Sango?" I asked as we left the village and ventured out towards the well. We were at the clearing for the well when the sky grew cloudy and Sesshomaru in all of his demonic glory floated down from the sky. "Kagome. Wait." he demanded.

I meerly turned my tear stricken face towards him, and when I saw the look on his face I just ran into his arms. "He chose _her_! How could he?! I thought I was his friend, I thought I was important to him!" I cried into his chest, he simply nodded and tightened his hold around me. We had grown close to one another over the years, secretly meeting and Sesshomaru had even begun to train me, teching me the ways of exellent swordsmanship and hand to hand combat.

"Go Kagome, escape from the pain he is causing you. Go home my Imouto" he smiled genuinely, letting me go and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled and picked up my backpack and took Shippo back from Sango. "Will I ever see you again Sessho?" I asked sadly, worried that I'd never see him again. He nodded. "Don't worry, I'll stay alive so I may see you again in 500 years. Here." he tossed me a sword that looked much like his own but there was a ruby jewel encased in the handle. "I had that made for you from my fang, I will be able to sense where you are with that and will come to your aid when it is needed." He waved and dissapeared as the sky went back to its normal appearance. "Hey, when did you get so close to Sesshomaru Kagome? Asked Sango curiously. "I'll explain everything later, I just really want to get home." I smiled weakly and sat on the edge of the well, telling Sango to hold on to me.

"WAIT!" we heard an oh so familiar voice and saw Inuyasha running into the clearing. "Kagome, please don't go. I need..." he stopped from the look in my eyes, they were filled with grief, heartache and sorrow. "Inuyasha, I am NOT your shard detector! You DON'T need me so stop lying to me, you have lied for long enough. I cant believe I ever thought you cared about me! You only care about the jewel shards and that dead bitch! So why don't you go find the clay pot and just GO TO HELL WITH HER!!" I screamed with tears running down my face again. "Good bye Inuyasha!" I grabbed Sango's hand and jumped into the well, the last thing I saw before the blue light was Inuyasha reashing out to me from the top of the well and Kikyo embracing him for behind.

"Damn her! Damn both of them to hell!" I screamed and collapsed at the bottom of the well once in my time. Sango helped me up as I sealed the well for good and then inside the house where I led us to my room and set up the extra bed, deciding to not wake anyone else and just explain everything in the morning. "Good night Sango, thank you for coming with me." I smiled sleepily and pulled the blankets up to my neck. "Night Kagome, thank you for allowing me to come, and don't worry, everything will be ok." she reassured and drifted off to sleep.

The sun shined brightly on my face as I stirred, not wanting to get up. Ever. But I sat up anyway, careful not to wake Shippo. 'God, I wonder how he could have slept through everything that happened...'I thought to myself, walking downstairs to see if I could help my mother with breakfast.

"Morning okasan!" I smiled and hugged her. "Oh my! Kagome, when did you get back sweety?" she asked returning the hug. "Late last night mama. I brought Sango, Shippo, and Kirara with me. They are going to live with us if thats ok mama?" I asked kindly. "Of course Kagome. But aren't you going to go back to Inuyasha in a few days like you normally do?" she asked. I sighed. "No mama, I'm never going back. He chose _her_! I can never go back...oh mama! He hurt me so bad!" I cried into her hug, as I explained everything that happened.

"Don't worry sweety, the pain will go away in time and you will find someone new. In the meantime, would you mind helping me with breakfast?" she asked. I simply smiled and nodded. The rest of that day I explained everything to Shippo and showed them everything you would need to know about my time. I took Sango and Shippo shopping, disguising him as a normal human boy. We had just lived at the shrine since then, taking it one day at a time, training as hard as we possibly could. Midoriko had been visiting me in my dreams, fully teaching and training me about my miko powers. I could now control the elements and was as fast as an S class demon, faster even. Midoriko said she sensed an odd aura from me. Was I still human? I tossed the thought aside. 'Im not a demon, must be all my power radiating from me' I thought.

End Flashback

Normal POV

Kagome sighed as her laughter subsided and she glanced at Sango who was giving her a simpathetic look. "What?" Kagome asked, Sango looking away. The raven haired miko looked at Yusuke. "I've seen him some where before, but where?" she thought as it came to her. "That's the thug from Saryoske High!" she thought, wondering if he was really as strong as the rumors all said him to be. "So um, who attacked me?" Kagome asked out of the blue as Sango glared at Yusuke who in return just scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh, sorry about that Kagome. What did you say your last names where again?" he asked. "Higuarishi. Why?" replied Sango.

"I know about you!" spoke Yusuke, pointing at Kagome. She just waved her hands back and forth nervously, guessing he knew her as the girl with the multiple illnesses. "You sent some of our lower class thugs to the hospital last year! The entire school was talking about it! Do you remember that Kuwabara?" stated Yusuke as Kagome sweat dropped. "Hey yeah. Now that you mention it, I do remember that incident!" agreed Kuwabara. Kurama stepped forward and spoke out again. "So how do both of you ladies know about demons and how are you so fast Kagome?" he asked, creating some tension between the group.

MWAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFY! REVIEW!! Did u all like it?


	7. Coming and going, Sesshomaru's appearanc...

Eh, Im fairly dissapointed with my readers since only like, 3ppl reviewed! Whats going on guys!

sighs ok, well im gonna go on with the next chapter of Immortal Blood, and I would really love it if you guys reviewed!

Immortal Blood

Sango and Kagome just stared at Kurama, not sure of how they were supposed to answer his question. "Umm, well...you see its just that..." Kagome drifted off, looking towards Sango who just shrugged, not having an answer to his question either. Yusuke decided to change the subject, noticing the discomfort radiating from the girls.

"So, Kagome, how did you manage to survive my Spirit gun attack?" he asked, receiving a look of thanks from the nervous sisters. "Well, it wasnt all that powerful, so it was easy to survive and it didnt hit me head on anyway." she replied, Yusuke gaping at her. "NOT THAT POWERFUL! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THAT ATTACK PACKS A PUNCH!" he screamed, Kagome not flinching at all from the change in his voice, she just glared daggers at him instead.

Yusuke picked up on her looks and took a defense position as she did the same, but Kagome suddenly felt 2 clawed hands around her ankles as she looked down, she saw the hands of her attacker. "Oh my god...!" she cried as the demon pulled her through the ground, her scream gaining the attention of the others.

"Oh my god Kagome!" Sango yelled, grabbing onto her flailing hands, trying to pull her back up. Kurama also rushed over, grabbing Kagomes other hand and they managed to pull her back up to about her waist untill they just lost all grip on her arms and she dissapeared through the ground with the mysterious demon. Sango shreiked and looked down at the spot where Kagome had dissapeared.

" What happened to her...?" she stuttered. Her eyes took on a look of panic as she thrusted her hiraikos to the ground, completely destroying the earth. (A/N: if u know what sangos weapon is called, let me know plz ) " Holy shit! where did she go?" asked Kuwabara, all dumbfounded and freaked out.

Sango lifted her head, her bangs covering her eyes. She stood up and clentched her weapon, leaving small clawmarks on it. " You freekin idiot! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Sango screamed and whistled, a distant growling was heard and then suddenly a huge demon, a neko landed behinde Sango. It was huge, and its paws and the tips of it's tails were lite aflame. It growled deeply, gaining shocked looks form the Rekai Tentai.

"OHMYGODITSAKITTY!" squealed Kuwabara, Yusuke punching him in the back of his head. "OWWWW! What was that for Urimeshi!" he yelled, getting punched in the head again. "Oh shut up baka" Yusuke responded as Kurama stepped forward, reaching for his rose whip to protect Sango from the huge snarling demon behinde her, but her head snapped up, revealing determination in her eyes as the demon purred and rubbed against Sango's side.

"Kirara...find Kagome..." She commanded, jumping onto the fire neko's back, it howled and leaped into the air and dissapeared. Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head and gaped. "You really are a stupid monkey" spoke Hiei, crossing his arms and looking at the ground where the girl named 'Kagome' had dissapeared.

"Im not a stupid monkey shrimp! You wanna go! Ill take you on shorty!" Kuwabara growled, stomping over to Hiei who stared at him and rolled his eyes. "Watch your toungue human or I'll cut it off" he threatened, Kuwabara instanly stepping back. Kurama and Yusuke were cracking up at this point. Kurama sighed and spoke up. "We have to follow her...Koenma wants that demon dead and if we follow those 2 girls, then we will find our demon" Yusuke shrugged and cracked his nuckles.

"I just wanna whoop some ass! Lets go!" he ordered, running off in the direction Sango went. Hiei "Hn'ed" and followed swiftly, only looking like a blurr to the untrained eye. Kurama and Kuwabara followed aswell. "Hiei, can you tell where they are? Either Kagome or Sango?" asked Kurama, looking at his friend. Hiei slid to a stop, untying the bandana from his forhead and tucked it into his pocket. The large purple jagan eye opened and looked around, focusing its vision.

"Well, I found Kagome..." Hiei retorted, looking at Kurama with all 3 of his eyes. "Where is she Hiei?" he asked. "Yeah shrimp!" Kuwabara chirped, once again being hit upside his head. He immediatly shut up, tired of being hit. "Well Hiei?" asked Yusuke boredly. Hiei looked at Kurama and then at the ground. "She's beneth us..." he drifted off and looked back at Kurama. "So she really is underground...hm?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked at Hiei, his jagan eye twitched and tried to focus, but it kept looking in every direction.

Hiei's other eyes were slightly tinted red at the ends and they were widened. "Hiei? Hiei, whats wrong?" Yusuke asked, reaching out and touching his shoulder to try and snap him out of his stupor. "Hiei! Whats going on!" asked Kurama firmly, gaining his friends attention. "I cant keep track of her, she is moving too fast and is violently" Hiei was cut off as the ground beneth them shook a bit and the earth beside Kuwabara exploded and out jumped Kagome, the other demon swiftly jumping up after her. "Making her way towards the surface..." Hiei finished, the Rekai stepping back from the huge hole in the ground.

The sword tied to Kagome's hip caught Hiei and Kurama's attention, for the ruby on its handle was glowing. The sky was tinted darkly as if a storm was coming, but no traces of rain were found. Kagome and the other demon simply looked like blurrs from the speed they were moving. "Damn! I think Kagome is even faster than Hiei!" Yusuke spoke and chuckled, only to be knocked down by Kagome who slid past him. She had knocked him down when she grabbed onto his shoulder trying to catch her balance. She looked down at him. " Heh heh, sorry Yusuke..." she looked back at the other demon and lunged forward and drew her sword. She swung at the demon, the sound of metal and one's claws could be heard. Kagomes sword was knocked from her hands and landed in the ground right next to Kurama's foot.

He looked down wearily at it and then back at Kagome who had gotten destracted by something and the mysterious demon took this time to lash out at her, hitting her abdomin feircly and flinging her back, and directly into Hiei. Hiei's eyes widened as her lithe body impacted against his, knocking him back with Kagome's limp body atop his. He slowly sat up, noticing that the force from impact had caused the miko to fall into unconciousness when it only knocked the air out of him.

He reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face, but quickly withdrew when he realized exactly what he was doing. 'Whats wrong with me?' He thought to himself, the sight of an energy whip shooting out from the forest and wrapping around the demon that had harmed Kagome. The mysterious demon looked down at the whip and then turned to where it had come from, and out walked Sesshomaru in all of his demonic glory. Something had caused the odd demons eyes to flicker and dissapeared once more through the ground and out of harms way.

ISHA CLIFFY! ok, im hoping to get ALOT more reviews from my readers than i did before...ok guys? R&R! I dont own yyh or inuyasha, and neither do you.


	8. Sango returns and the training of the fa...

1

**Immortal Blood**

**Chapter 8: Sango returns and the training of the fang begins.**

Hiei stared at the demonic lord as he walked towards him, growling could be heard from him as he got closer. Kurama went to grab Kagome's sword which was still in the ground next to his foot, but when he was only inches from its handle, a barrier arose and burnt his hand. "Oww..." he complained as he withdrew and rubbed his wounded hand. "A barrier? But why?" he asked himself and looked over at Hiei who held Kagome's limp body. Sesshomaru eyed over Hiei and took Kagome from him, cradling her in his arms.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know who all of you are" he asked, his voice monotone and demanding and immediate answer. Yusuke laughed at the expression on Hiei's and Kurama's face, apparently they knew this man. Sesshomaru growled and appeared in front of Yusuke swiftly, causing the laughing teen to fall onto his ass with a light 'thump'. This is when Kuwabara would have chimed in with laughter, but he felt the immense power radiating from this man and decided to stay alive.

Kurama bowed and introduced everyone. "I am Kurama, that is Hiei, Yusuke, and the tall one over there is Kuwabara" he spoke, pointing to everyone and they nodded except Hiei who bowed lightly. Sesshomaru looked at them and nodded slightly. "How do all of you know my Immouto?" he asked numbly, getting a mix of expressions from the group of boys. "Immouto?" asked Yusuke looking towards Sesshomaru as did Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. "Yes, Kagome is my Immouto" he replied, looking down at the girl in his arms, caressing her face with his clawed thumb. "I see...is Kagome a demon as you are m'lord?" asked Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke looking clueless as to why their friend addressed this demon as 'm'lord'.

"Kagome? A demon? No. Not that I know of. But she is stronger than most demons. Now, how do all of you know her?" he asked in a less aggressive tone. "M'lord, we don't really know her, we only met her a few hours ago. She was fighting a demon we were sent to kill with another girl, Sango...Sango! Where did she go?" answered Kurama, also wondering where the other slayer had gone. "I would have thought Sango would have been back by now...since we found Kagome...where do you think she could have gone?" asked Yusuke.

"Im not sure Yusuke, but something doesnt feel right..." responded Kurama. "Yeah...something is definitely off..." spoke up Kuwabara. This is when Kagome stirred, she began to open her eyes and was welcomed back by looking into golden orbs. 'Inu...yasha?' she thought momentarily, a looked of shock coming to her face but leaving just as soon as she realized it was Sesshomaru who held her. "Sessho!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiei was the first to notice the miko's movements and stared at her, surprised that Sesshomaru, the emotionless, cold demon lord showed love towards her. He nuzzled his immouto and let a small smile grace his lips, for her and her alone.

"Hm?" Kagome spoke, looking around at the 4 boys as Sesshomaru let her down. "Hey guys...what's up?" she asked rubbing the back of her head nervously. Kurama simply smiled, Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing at the clueless tone she had, and Hiei "hn'ed" and crossed his arms, looking away. Kagome looked around, her royal blue eyes laying on Hiei and staying there for a few moments until Kurama snapped her out of he trance. "Huh? Did you say something fox?" Kagome asked, The 4 boys gaping at her. "What! What did I say?" she asked, waving her hands in front of her chest nervously, Sesshomaru calming her down a bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You called me fox..." Kurama spoke up, still staring at her as were his companions.

"Ohh...yeah...well...you're a kitsune, so whats wrong with calling you fox?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him, his mouth hanging open. Kagome walked over to Kurama and placed her hand on his jaw and closed his mouth. "You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that" she smiled and walked past him to retrieve her sword, the sound of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's laughter could be heard. She reached out and picked up her sword, doing a fancy twirling thing before sheithing it. When she turned to go back to the others, she noticed that Hiei was staring curiously at her. Kagome tilted her head and walked back, walking closer to Hiei than she needed to be.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head again and only received an indifferent look from Hiei. "Hn, onna, what is with your sword? The ruby on its handle, it was glowing when you were fighting with that demon. It statred when you had begun to loose concentration." he spoke, his voice sending shivers through Kagome who was entranced by his deep ruby eyes. "Hm? Oh...yeah. My sword does that when im in danger. It calls out to Sesshomaru, after all it is made of his fang." she answered, Hiei and Kurama arching their eyebrows out of sudden interest.

"Your sword is made from his fang?" asked Kurama, walking over to her and standing next to Hiei. "Yes, I used one of my fangs to make her that sword. That ruby glows and relays a message to me when my immouto is in danger." Sesshomaru announced. "KITTY!" Kuwabara squealed as Kirara flew into the clearing and landed, walking a few steps and growled weakly before collapsing to the ground with a 'thud'. They were both thrashed, Kirara had a huge gash across her chest and several on her back. Her creamy white fur was covered in blood, hers and Sango's. Sango fell to the ground next to Kirara, she sported a deep gash on her abdomin and it was bleeding profusely. She also had cuts on her arms and her upper thighs.

"Oh god! Sango!" Kagome screamed and ran over to them, dropping to the ground and pulling Sango up, resting her head on her lap. "What happened to you?" she whispered, not getting a response and figured that she passed out from blood loss. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Sesshomaru all jogged over to her. Kurama kneeled beside Kagome and reached out to touch Sango's hand, letting his rest atop hers as Kagome moved and kneeled beside Sango, holding her hands above her sisters body. Her hands were engulfed in a light pink glow as she healed Sango, then Kirara. Both of them moved slightly, and then sat up. "Damn, they were pretty thrashed" spoke up Yusuke, watching in awe as Kagome healed them.

Kirara mewed and in a burst of flames, returned to her tiny form and crawled into Sango's lap as she sat up, only to be enveloped in a hug by Kagome. "What happened!" shrieked Kagome, pulling back from her sister, but not before noticing Kurama's hand holding Sango's. She smiled slyly and looked at Kurama, mischief evident in her eyes. The fox picked up on this and blushed lightly, withdrawing his hand and sticking it into his pocket. "Yes Sango, what happened to you and Kirara?" asked Sesshomaru, looking at them. "Sango rubbed her shoulder which apparently was sore and pet Kirara. "Im not sure really, all I saw was a blur of white and red then darkness came..." she described what happened and stood up, stretching and looking at her sister whose eyes flashed for a moment, which Hiei also noticed. "I see, umm...sorry to leave like this but me and Sango need to get home...uhh...see ya around guys" Kagome announced their leave and stood up and began to walk but since she was thinking about something, she accidently bumped into Hiei. As soon as her body touched his, her breath caught and she looked up at Hiei (and yea, in this fic Hiei is a bit taller than Kagome, but not by much.) Who was looking down at her. "Uhh...I umm...sorry Hiei" choked out Kagome and jogged past him, Sango standing and following after her. "Bye guys!" she yelled as she caught up with Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at the boys and nodded, also following after the girls.

Hiei had noticed Kagomes reaction when she touched him, and he smirked at it. Kurama stood and caught the look on his friends face. "What was up with them leaving all of a sudden like that?" asked Kuwabara, Yusuke shrugged and sighed. "Come on guys, lets get going. Its getting dark and we should rest up. Lets crash at my place" he said, tucking his hands into his pockets and begining to walk to his house with Kuwabara beside him. "Come on Kurama, Hiei. Lets go!" yelled Yusuke who was at the edge of the small forest. Kurama looked at im an nudged Hiei as they both followed Yusuke to his house.

Kagome had been unusually quite on the walk back to her house. She opened the gate to the shrine and jogged up the stairs and walked to the house, stopping at the door. "Hey Sessho? You wanna stay here tonight?" asked Kagome quietly. "I suposse, plus I need to start training you." Sesshomaru replied as Sango walked into the house and Shippo darted out and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Okasaan!" he smiled and nuzzled against Kagome who smiled down at him and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Training?" she asked. "Yes, you need to be trained on how to use that sword, it has power you wouldn't imagine. We will start training at dawn." he announced, kissing Kagome on the cheek and walking into the house, leaving a sighing Kagome. "Oh great, more training. Oh well..." she gave in, walking into her house and changing, then helping her mother cook dinner.

After dinner Kagome, Sango and Sesshomaru all took a bathe, of course not at the same time. (You pervs! ) "This is where your gonna stay Sessho." she showed him to his room and went to her own where Sango was laying on her bed. "Why did you wanna leave so suddenly Kags? And you were awfully quiet on the way home...whats up?" Sango asked as Kagome flopped onto her own bed sighing. "Well...when you said all that you saw was a white and red blur...I thought..."she paused, looking towards her sister. "You thought it was Inuyasha?" Sango finished her sentence and Kagome nodded. "But thats not possible Kags. You sealed the well he cant get through." reassured Sango.

"I know he cant get through the well, but...what if he survived just like Sessho did? He wouldn't need to come through the well...and if...if Kikyo helped him collect the jewl shards...he may have made a wish to be a full demon. And if he did that then he probley m-mated...that damned dead clay pot!" she cried as Sango enveloped her in a hug. "Shhh Kag's, its ok...its gonna be ok...shhhh..." she soothed, calming Kagome down.

Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes, laying down and pulling up the covers. "Your probley right Sango...lets get some sleep..." she offered, turning onto her side, a few more tears sliding down her face. "Night Kagome."spoke Sango. "Night Sango" replied Kagome, hiding her saddened state and trying to sleep.

With Yusuke and the others -

Hiei sat out in the tree by Yusuke's house. He couldnt stop thinking about the girl, Kagome. 'Whats going on with me? Why do I feel this way about her? Baka onna making me feel things towards her...but she is so beautiful...wait, where did that come from!' he thought to himself. This went on for a few hours before Hiei drifted to sleep. Kurama was walking back to his room from the bathroom and he smiled as he slipped into his bed, Sango on his mind as he drifted to sleep.

Day Break-

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room and kneeled beside his bed and nudged her, attempting to wake her. "Kagome, wake up. Time to train." Sesshomaru spoke, shaking her now. "Kagome!" she rolled over and looked at him sleepily. "Awww...do we have to?" she whined, Sesshomaru pulling her out of the bed. "Fine, out. Ill get dressed and meet you outside in 15 minutes." Kagome ordered, ushering him out of the room and walking over to her closet, pulling our a dark blue tank top which when worn, would reveal her toned and slightly tanned abdomen. She then walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy black cargo pants.

Kagome went into the bathroom and tied her hair up into a ponytail and then got dressed. She put on her shoes and grabbed her sword, walking downstairs. "Ok Sessho. Lets begin training." she spoke and followed Sesshomaru outside.

Ok guys, I need! NEED! Reviews as motivation! Come on ! R&R!


	9. Inuyasha?

1

**Hey everyone, I know its been a while since I've updated...sry bout that U...anyways...Id like to thank the following people for reviewing on chapter 8:**

**Kitsune'sangelofflames**

**Youko's Daughter Sakaki**

**mouse082191**

**sexi3-kagome69ner**

**DARKNESS**

**nun-ya**

**Dark Inu Fan**

**Ryukotsusei**

**claps thank you, thank you! And now for my loyal fans, I present to you...melo dramatic music IMMORTAL BLOOD CHAPTER 9!**

**Immortal Blood**

**Last time:**

Kagome went into the bathroom and tied her hair up into a ponytail and then got dressed. She put on her shoes and grabbed her sword, walking downstairs. "Ok Sessho. Lets begin training." she spoke and followed Sesshomaru outside.

**This Time:**

Sesshomaru stood by the Goshinkbu with his sword drawn, waiting for his student to do the same. Kagome walked towards him and drew her sword. "Hey Sessho...you never told me what this sword was called...does it have a name?" Kagome asked curiously, the demon lords eye twitching. "Kagome, that is irrelevent to training but yes, to answer your question it does have a name. Nawansemaru. In other words it means destructive dream. And now, back to your training. I will not have my immouto defenseless." barked Sesshomaru, looking at her as she went to recoil. "Excuse me mister demon lord? I could incinerate you!" Kagome laughed and took her fighting stance, the demonic lord doing the same.

They trained for hours, Sesshomaru beating down on Kagome as the summer sun did. "Faster! Harder! Come on Kagome you can do it! Push harder Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled as he battled her, cutting away at her power until the miko within her had enough, her secondory senses kicking in. This allowed Kagome to do a tumbled flip to dodge a fatal attack from tokijin. "Dammit Sesshomaru your gonna kill me!" Kagome screetched, dodging again and again. All of a sudden she felt a pulsation from Nawansemaru. "Huh? Nawansemaru...your...pulsating?" Kagome spoke to herself, unaware that Sesshomaru was about to attack again. The miko looked up and saw a blur of silver and swung outwards with her fang, a massive wave of blue energy releasing from her sword and hitting Sesshomaru head on while knocking her back into a tree. "Augh!" Kagome whimpered and slid down to the dusty ground, looking up to see if her mentor was ok.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered, pushing herself up from the ground and stumbling towards his slumped form and dropping to the ground beside him. "Sesshomaru!" she wailed, nudging him and he turned over, scaring the crap out of Kagome as he had this huge grin on his face. "Heh. You did it Kags. That's one of the powers of Nawansemaru...now you simply have to master it." spoke Sesshomaru raggedly, Kagome's aura flaring as she was extremely peeved. "You idiotic demon! You scared the hell out of me Sesshomaru! Gahh!" the miko threw her hands up in the air and took off for the shrine steps, in great need of a relaxing walk. Sesshomaru stared at her retreating form and blinked, unaware of what he had done. He simply shrugged and stood up, dusting off his clothing and walking into the Higuarashi house hold.

**With Kagome**

"Ugh that egotistical demon! God how dare him! He scared the hell outta me!" mumbled Kagome angrily as she walked down the street and into a pizza shop on the corner of the street. As she entered the bell above to the door rang annoyingly and a few people looked up from their meals to see who had entered. Kagome lifted her eyes to meet the stares of the people there, but then felt 4 oh so familiar aura's and looked around, her eyes laying on Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Yusuke felt eyes on him and looked around, trying to find who was staring at him and saw Kagome looking at him and waved her over. "Hey Kagome, over here!" he shouted quietly, watching as she nervously made her way over to them, not liking the way his friends had turned to stare at her.

"Umm...hey guys...odd seeing you here..." Kagome mumbled, sitting in the booth beside Kurama. Yusuke was directly across from her, Kuwabara beside him and Hiei surprisingly beside Kurama. "How have you been Kagome?" asked Kurama politely, watching her as she inhaled and let loose a sigh. "Well..." she paused and moved herself a bit so she was more comfortable and placed her head on her hand. "I just finished an agonizing training session with Sesshomaru...kami...I thought I almost killed him...stupid egotistical demon lord..." Kagome just went on, mumbling strings of curses and other things about Sesshomaru. Yusuke snickered and looked over to Kurama who was surprised at her colorful vocabulary. "Heh, what's wrong Kurama, didn't know girls could talk like that?" sneered Yusuke, watching as the red head glared at him.

Hiei sat their indifferently and watched Kagome continue her mumbling about a certian demon lord until she looked up and blushed crimson noticing that his comrades were all staring at her. "W-what!" she studdered, Yusuke and Kuwabara breaking out laughing while Kurama chuckled and friendly draped his arm over her shoulder. "Ah, its just that we didn't know you had such colorful language Kagome" he flashed her a smile and watched her blush again slightly and cover her face with slender hands which had a few nicks on them. "Kagome, your hands..." spoke up Kuwabara, reaching out and lightly tracing a cut on her creamy skin. He quickly retracted his hand when she flinched and looked up at him startled, then jumped slightly from the ringing of her cell phone. "Crap..." Kagome mumbled and dug her cell out of her pocket, flipping it open. "Hello? What? Shit are you serious! Ok, Ill be right there, don't let Sango leave until I get there, immobilize her if you have to Sesshomaru!" Kagome ordered, closing her phone and putting it back into her pocket and sliding out of the booth.

"Kagome? What's going on?" asked Yusuke, frowning in distaste as she shook her head, a determined fighting facade taking over her once care free attitude. "Nothing that involves you, Yusuke." and with that, Kagome used her demon speed and in a blur had dissapeared. "Something's up. Lets tail her." spoke Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke nodding and getting out of the booth, Hiei shrugging and following suite.

**Back at the Higuarashi house**

"Let me go Sesshomaru! Let me goooo!" ordered Sango, kicking and screaming from the demon lords grip. "No Sango, wait till Kagome gets back before we go!" reasoned Sesshomaru, not letting her go. "We need to go now! We cant wait for her any longer...!" recoiled Sango, thrashing around attempting to escape him. At that moment the door flung open and Kagome stood their panting. "O-ok ok im here! Lets go!" panted Kagome, dashing back outside and Sesshomaru let Sango go as she followed Kagome. "Ok, whats happening exactly!" asked Kagome,

Sango simply looked at her, shrugging. " Im not sure but...well I heard from some lower demons that a inu-youkai was running around..." The exterminator explained, watching her sister figure as she visually flinched. "Come one. We have to go faster." ordered Kagome, taking off using her demon speed towards the park.

"Urimeshi, what do you think is going on?" asked Kuwabara as they ran, following Kagome's scent of rain and lilacs. Hiei slid to a stop and suddenly took off in a different direction. "Hey, where do you think yer going, Hiei!" asked Yusuke, stopping to follow. "The girl is this direction, with the other exterminator and...someone else..." spoke Hiei, continuing to follow her scent as did Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara.

Kagome ran faster, tears threatening to spill. 'No...n-no...its not him...its not Inuyasha...he is dead...there's no way he survived...' she thought to herself as a shock was sent through her body and she stopped, the darkness surrounding her as she looked around. "Shit...I lost Sango...Im sure she'll get here soon.." as she talked to herself, something watched her from the bushes, a blood lusting smirk appearing on the creatures face as it silently stepped out and lunged for Kagome. "Huh?" he senses told her to turn around as she saw a figure lunging at her, she went to draw her sword but the creature knocked it away and pushed her to the ground and pinning her arms down.

Long white hair hung around Kagome's face as she slowly opened her eyes. The moon allowed the outline of 2 dog ears atop the figures head, and the shape proved it to be male. Tattered red fabric brushed against her hands as she looked up into magma eyes, tears filling her own azul ones. 'I-Inuyasha!" squeaked Kagome, the tears running down the sides of her face. "Is it really you Inuyasha!" she asked, looking into his eyes as he smirked and nodded. "Yeah, its me Kagome." he spoke unusually gently and leaned forward, brushing his cheek against hers. "W-what are you doing? And what happened to Ki..." her question was silenced as Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers, her eyes widened as he did so, then slowly shut, her aching heart calming.

Inuyasha pulled back, smirking with blood red demonic eyes as he slapped Kagome across the face and spit, holding up the broken necklace with the almost completed Shikon jewel on it. "Heh, you worthless bitch, your nothing to me. I only care about Kikyo, your just my little shard detector. I never liked you, stupid wench." he spoke harshly, Kagome's eyes filling with a lot of tears once more spilling. Her eyes hardened and glowed a bit, her energy flaring. "N-no...NOOOO!" she screamed, her power radiating wildly and flaring around her while knocking Inuyasha away and to the ground as she stood.

"Oh my god! Do you guys feel that!" asked Yusuke as he stopped. "Yeah, that's a lot of power! Whose do you think it is?" asked Kuwabara, a single word escaping the other three boys mouths. "Kagome."

Her once azul eyes slightly glowed an eerie blue, although it still looked like her eyes. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he stood, smirking. "I see you have become stronger wench. Your a pathetic little bitch. Now die!" he growled, lunging at her once more only to be knocked back and into a tree. "You can not harm me Inuyasha! Not anymore! I wont let you win! Your dead to me!" she screamed again, blurring and attacking Inuyasha as he fought back. "Heh, your nothing compared to her, my beloved Kikyo! Your just a badly imitated copy!" retorded Inuyasha, watching as the girl in front of him flinched, then ducked and kicked him roughly in the stomach.

He grabbed her foot, her eyes widening as he twisted it and spun her, watching with a sickening look as she fell to his feet. Kagome pushed herself up and swung her leg out, tripping Inuyasha. "Wench!" he growled and grabbed a fistful of her hair and stood up, pulling her up with him. "You little bitch!" he spit in her face and slapped her again. Kagome's eyes opened and held a mass amount of rage. "INUYASHAAA!" Kagome howled, her scream being heard miles away.

Kurama stopped for a moment and looked around. "Oh my god...was that Kagome!" he asked the others, Hiei nodding. "Yes. It's the girl, come on." he took off again, the others following worriedly.

Sango heard her sisters scream and flew over head on Kirara. "N-no...did she say Inuyahsa!" spoke Sango in shock and nudged the fire cat demon to go faster and soared over the spirit detectives.

Yusuke heard a roar and looked up, seeing Kagome's sister figure fly over head. "Hey, look its Sango!" yelled Yusuke to the others. "Hey, maybe if we follow her we will find Kagome!" offered Kuwabara, the others nodding and following the slayer.

Kagome grabbed her sword and lunged for Inuyasha, the demon's eyes widening and returning to their normal golden color, " Kag's stop! Its me, its 'yasha!" spoke the inu-youkai softly as the enraged girl slowed slightly. "Come on Kagome, you know me." he cooed, trying to calm her more. Her eyes were untrusting. "You lie to me time and time again Inuyasha! I love you...I loved you..." she charged at him, her sword raised and swung at him, the energy lashing out at his shocked form. "Wench!" he growled, drawing for tetsuiga in order to block. "Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha, his own energy unleashed and contacted hers, canceling each other out and exploding violently. During the shock wave, he dropped the shikon jewel and Kagome noticed this, her eyes returning to normal and grabbing it. "Wench I'll be back...for the jewel..._and_ you..." Inuyasha's form faded through the smoke and dust.

Kagome's eyes widened as another burst of energy bursted through the debris, obviously a parting gift from inuyasha. The miko lifted her hands to block it but was too late. The blast hit her and sent her sliding back towards a tree. This is when everyone else decided to show up. "Kagome! Kagome!" shrieked Sango jumping From Kirara and running towards her. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama showed up in the clearing too. "Kagome!" huffed Yusuke, stopping at the sight. Mostly all of the tree's were damaged and there was a lot of debris and whatnot lying around everywhere.

Kagome stood there staring at them, her fore arms burnt and battered as she swayed, holding tightly to the shikon jewel as she blinked and fell forward whispering 'Inuyasha...'

DUN DUN DUN! cliffy...sry for not updating in sooooooooooo long. I've had writers block! U neways...REVIEWWWW!


	10. Disapearance

Hey guys...god im really sorry about taking so long...Schools back in and chores and bleh...you know how it is...(sticks head out for flaming) gomen-ne!

I'd like to thank the following for the reviews of chapter 9:

Animefanatic-9877

aznchicki

kurokoriyu

Angel of Darkness and death

Hell's angel

Darknessoftheflame

yumei

Katy

lonely lulaby

Dark Inu Fan (I liked the idea you posted about killing Inuyasha, that was creative haha)

**

* * *

**

**Immortal Blood**

**Last Time: **

Kagome's eyes widened as another burst of energy bursted through the debris, obviously a parting gift from inuyasha. The miko lifted her hands to block it but was too late. The blast hit her and sent her sliding back towards a tree. This is when everyone else decided to show up. "Kagome! Kagome!" shrieked Sango jumping From Kirara and running towards her. Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama showed up in the clearing too. "Kagome!" huffed Yusuke, stopping at the sight. Mostly all of the tree's were damaged and there was a lot of debris and whatnot lying around everywhere.

Kagome stood there staring at them, her fore arms burnt and battered as she swayed, holding tightly to the shikon jewel as she blinked and fell forward whispering 'Inuyasha...'

**This time:**

Kagome's POV;

"Ah..!" I gasped and sat up raggedly, finding 5 pairs of eyes staring at me. These eyes belonged to the people who sat around me; Sango, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei who actually stood by the door but that's not the point. "Kagome, are you ok, what happened?" constant questions of concern were flung at me but I silently blocked them out.

Kurama reached out and gently touched my shoulder with concern, causing my distant mind to snap back to reality. I sat there a moment and turned to look at him, his deep emerald eyes slowly melting into an amber color. I jumped from the couch and stumbled across the room in shock, mumbling to myself. "Iie...Baka Inuyasha..." My eyes slowly found their way to the floor which I stared at. I heard a shuffling of foot steps and lifted my head, finding Sango standing in front of me.

"Kagome...: she spoke softly, stepping closer and attempting to embrace me in a sisterly hug but I withdrew, stepping back towards the door of our apartment where I unconsciously noted that Hiei stood. The boys stared at me and I could feel Hiei's cold glare on my back, causing me to shutter slightly. I slowly glanced back at Kurama, finding his caring Emerald eyes to be back to normal. I swayed slightly and brought a battered hand to my forehead and groaned, shredded strips of my former sleeve falling around my wrist.

Sango glared at me, the entire facade of a mother taking over her; the look, the hand on the hip and even the tone. She knew me and my habits all too well by now. "Your not running out of here in the condition your in...you need rest Kagome, you need to heal." she ordered, looking at me. "But..." I sputtered weakly, being pushed towards the stairs. "Go to bed Kagome, we'll talk in the morning" Her tone softened as she sat amongst the boys to explain some things.

I sighed and trudged up the stairs weakly, grinning once I reached my bedroom. Walking over to my closet I discarded the tattered clothing I had on and dressed in black jeans and a dark green tank, bandaging my left arm and abdomen. I unlatched the lock on my window and silently snuck out onto the roof, walking to the edge and jumping down.

Normal POV

"So you see...that male hanyou that attacked Kagome was..." Sango paused, looking at the males around her. "That was Inuyasha, our old companion. And he wasn't just a friend to Kagome, they were a bit more..." She explained, Kurama blinking, Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropping open and Hiei just stood their with the same bored look on his face. "What kind of creature is he, what kind of man would treat a woman that way!" barked Kuwabara. Kurama turned to look at Hiei but found that the apparition had left. Moments passed in silence until Kurama spoke up. "What happened to make him like that Sango...?" He asked, Yusuke and Kuwabara nodding in curiosity. "Well..." Sango looked at him.

Kagome walked slowly down the sidewalk to a distant part of town where she jogged up a flight of shrine steps. "Its been so long...good to be back here though..." the miko spoke softly to herself, walking towards a large tree in the middle of the shrines court yard. She lifted a delicate but scraped up hand and ran It over the rough texture of the tree's trunk. Kagome sighed, sliding against the tree till she fell to the ground in shadow beneath it.

Unknown to Kagome, Hiei stood in a tree only a few yards away watching her. "Hm...what's with this girl? Such a curious creature she is...and how did she come to have the shikon jewel?" he thought to himself, opening his large yellow Jagan and trying to peer into her mind. To the koorimes surprise, she had blocked him and furthermore sent a shock wave radiating through his body as an unconscious warning. "Hn"

Kagome's body shook lightly, the faint scent of tears reaching Hiei's senses. "Why did this have to happen, I don't understand this at all...what did I do!" she managed between choked sobs. She remained silent for a bit and then groaned lightly, a shimmering bead of sweat slipping down her face. The moon peaked through the blankets of clouds and spilled light over Kagome's body, making her look ghostly. "Why am I doing this to myself? It wasn't...it wasn't my fault.." Kagome trailed off, standing up with a dizzy glazed look to her eyes.

She walked slowly towards a small building which seemed a bit rundown, and she slid the door open. When she did so, dirt and dust flew out at her, causing the poor girl to start a fit of coughing. "Ahh...dammit" she coughed, covering her mouth and nose with her arm. "Whats that baka onna doing now?" Hiei mumbled to himself and continuing to watch. He identified the building to be an old well house. Kagome walked into the dark building and ceased her coughing. As she did this, Hiei jumped onto the roof and peered through a hole curiously.

Kagome looked longingly at the well and walked towards it slowly and unsure. "I shouldn't be here...I don't belong here..." she spoke, turning her back to the well. Suddenly, an eerie blue glow engulfed the well and shined light onto the miko who stood before it, seemingly activating it. A ghost like figure floated up, white hair swirling around a red clothed body. The creature wrapped its strong arms around Kagome's small waist.

The girl lifted her arms back and felt atop the creatures head and tweaked soft white ears. Her eyes calmed and dulled slightly as she smiled slightly giving in. "Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke softly, the hanyou growling lightly at the use of his name. Hiei appeared in the doorway at this point, Inuyasha looking at him with large red eyes, purple pupils dilated. He nuzzled Kagome's neck, large fangs overlapping his lips. As Hiei lunged forward for Kagome, the light disapeared and both of them vanished with it.

"She's gone...I couldn't get to her fast enough..." Hiei mumbled to himself, feeling a slight pang in his chest which he brushed away. The insanely fast apparition disappeared to inform the others of what happened.

"We really don't know what happened to Inuyasha exactly...he just attacked us one day out of no where..." Sango spoke grimly, Hiei bursting into the room. His sudden appearance gained the attention of Sango, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Inuyasha has Kagome"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. Hehe cliffy. What now? What does Inuyasha want with Kagome? You guys will never know unless I get lots of reviews! R&R!


End file.
